Most source coded bit streams exhibit unequal sensitivity to bit errors. For example, certain source bits can be much more sensitive to transmission errors than others. Moreover, errors in certain bits, such as control bits, may lead to severe error propagation and a corresponding degradation in reconstructed signal quality. Such error propagation can occur, for example, in the output audio bits of an audio coder due to the use of control bits for codebook information, frame size information, synchronization information and so on. The perceptual audio coder (PAC) described in D. Sinha, J. D. Johnston, S. Dorward and S. R. Quackenbush, "The Perceptual Audio Coder," in Digital Audio, Section 42, pp. 42-1 to 42-18, CRC Press, 1998, which is incorporated by reference herein, attempts to minimize the bit rate requirements for the storage and/or transmission of digital audio data by the application of sophisticated hearing models and signal processing techniques. In the absence of channel errors, a PAC is able to achieve near stereo compact disk (CD) audio quality at a rate of approximately 128 kbps. At a lower bit rate of 96 kbps, the resulting quality is still fairly close to that of CD audio for many important types of audio material.
The rate of 96 kbps is particularly attractive for FM band transmission applications such as in-band digital audio broadcasting (DAB) systems, which are also known as hybrid in-band on-channel (HIBOC), all-digital IBOC and in-band adjacent channel (IBAC)/in-band reserve channel (IBRC) DAB systems. There is also a similar effort underway to provide digital audio broadcasting at lower audio bit rates in the AM band. For these AM systems, audio bit rates of about 32 to 48 kbps are being considered for daytime transmission and about 16 kbps for nighttime transmission. Higher audio bit rates, greater than about 128 kbps, are being used in multiple channel DAB systems. The transmission channels in the above-noted DAB systems tend to be severely bandlimited and noise limited at the edge of a coverage area. For mobile receivers, fading is also a severe problem. It is therefore particularly important in these and other applications to design an error protection technique that is closely matched to the error sensitivity of the various bits in the compressed audio bit stream.
PACs and other audio coding devices incorporating similar compression techniques are inherently packet-oriented, i.e., audio information for a fixed interval (frame) of time is represented by a variable bit length packet. Each packet includes certain control information followed by a quantized spectral/subband description of the audio frame. For stereo signals, the packet may contain the spectral description of two or more audio channels separately or differentially, as a center channel and side channels (e.g., a left channel and a right channel). Different portions of a given packet can therefore exhibit varying sensitivity to transmission errors. For example, corrupted control information leads to loss of synchronization and possible propagation of errors. On the other hand, the spectral components contain certain interframe and/or interchannel redundancy which can be exploited in an error mitigation algorithm incorporated in a PAC codec. Even in the absence of such redundancy, the transmission errors in different audio components have varying perceptual implications. For example, loss of stereo separation is far less annoying to a listener than spectral distortion in the mid-frequency range in the center channel.
Unequal error protection (UEP) techniques are designed to match error protection capability with sensitivity to transmission errors, such that the most important bits are provided with the highest level of error protection, while less important bits are provided with a lesser level or levels of error protection. A conventional two-level UEP technique for use in DAB applications is described in N. S. Jayant and E. Y. Chen, "Audio Compression: Technology and Applications," AT&T Technical Journal, pp. 23-34, Vol. 74, No. 2, March-April 1995. In this technique, which is based on a Reed-Solomon (RS) code, the control information is protected more robustly since it is not possible to use error mitigation on the non-redundant control information. In fact, the proper operation of the error mitigation algorithm used in a PAC codec is itself dependent upon reliable control information. All of the non-control spectral information in this technique is protected using a uniform level of error protection.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/022,114, which was filed Feb. 11, 1998 in the name of inventors Deepen Sinha and Carl-Erik W. Sundberg, discloses techniques for providing UEP of a PAC bitstream by classifying the bits in different categories of error sensitivity. These classes were then matched to a suitable level of error protection to minimize the overall impact of errors, i.e., the most sensitive bits are more protected than the others. Certain of the UEP techniques described in the above-cited application generally provide improvements without regard to the type of channel, and the channel noise is typically assumed to be averaged over time and frequency by interleaving in both time and frequency for each channel code class. Thus, a UEP technique with a more powerful channel code properly matched to the most sensitive source bits always outperforms the corresponding equal error protection (EEP) technique.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/163,656, which was filed Sep. 30, 1998 in the name of inventors Deepen Sinha and Carl-Erik W. Sundberg, discloses UEP techniques based on channel classification. In an example of this approach, audio information bits are separated into classes based on error sensitivity, and the classes of bits are then assigned to the channels such that the classes of bits having the greatest error sensitivity are transmitted over the channels which are the least susceptible to interference. Although the techniques described in the above-cited applications provide considerable improvement over prior approaches to UEP for digital audio, further improvements are needed for certain applications, e.g., multiple-program DAB, satellite DAB and other types of multiple program transmission.